


One More Night

by Rabu_han



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, How do I tag?, Implied Sexual Content, Implied one night stand, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Dirty Thoughts, Rinniki Nation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24314788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabu_han/pseuds/Rabu_han
Summary: Please, don't let this be a one time thing because...because...I love you
Relationships: Amagi Rinne/Shiina Niki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	One More Night

**Author's Note:**

> Wahoo! First Rinniki fanfiction! I hope you enjoy :)  
> I apologize in advance if the characters are OOC! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos appreciated! <3

"Ugh..." Niki groaned as he sat up groggily from his slumber. His brain was fuzzy and he couldn't recall anything from the previous night. All that he knew was that he felt like a train had hit him. Niki's hair wasn't pulled into a side ponytail like he usually had; it was long and loose which wasn't anything out of the ordinary per se. Niki was snapped out of some small thoughts by snoring beside him. He didn't recall sleeping in someone's bed last night. He looked to the side of him to figure out the origin of the snoring. Niki's eyes widened when he found Rinne, naked next to him. Niki tried to remember the previous night, he just had to. Did this mean they did what he thought they did? No, that wouldn't be it. Maybe Rinne got drunk again and he had to take him back home. Niki ran both of his hands through his soft grey hair, frustrated a little at what little he couldn't remember. Rinne groaned a little since the sun was beating down on his face. He changed positions and the sheets were almost wanting Niki to see all of Rinne's nice body.  
  
Niki's cheeks turned a light shade of pink as his eyes couldn't help but to examine Rinne's toned body. Rinne’s body was pretty pale in comparison to his healthy tan Niki had going on with his skin. Unlike Niki, Rinne had a toner body with tone biceps and even abs to boot. Looking at Rinne’s body struck a memory into his brain….they did make love the previous night. There was no doubt about it.  
  
Niki could remember those hands touching his bare tan skin. He could remember how delicately glided over his skin...oh how they touched his sensitive two nipples. The feeling of them being pinched and twisted brought more lewd thoughts of the previous night. Rinne saying such lewd things about Niki’s body and how well Niki could take him. All the humiliation and all the dirty talk out of Rinne’s mouth was sexy to him. He had to admit that but not to Rinne, of course. Niki could still feel the lingering feeling of when Rinne had thrust into him. Rinne was a little on the bigger side than Niki could imagine.  
  
The feeling was terrible with the initial stretch of Rinne’s- Niki was snapped out of his thoughts when someone had grabbed his wrist. “Ngh...Niki-kyun~” a groaning Rinne said. He sat up a little bit in order to hug his “wife”. Rinne brought his arms around Niki; wanting bodily contact. “What time is it Niki-kyun?~ It’s too earlllyyyy”. “Rinne-kun...you’re awake. Good morning” Niki sighed. He was used to all of Rinne’s weird behavior. Rinne pressed his mouth against Niki's neck, "Good morning to you, my beautiful bride" Rinne hummed.   
  
Niki blushed and let out a small gasp when he felt Rinne's soft lips against his neck. Niki immediately reacted by getting out of Rinne's arms. "Rinne-kun! Don't do such inappropriate things to me!" he was even more flustered than normal. "Fufufu~ My Niki-kyun is so cute when he's all flustered. Whatcha thinkin' about? Is it about me? Hahaha! I knew you think about me. Is it dirty?~ Tsk tsk" Rinne teased. Niki tried to ignore Rinne but the blood quickly rushed to his cheeks, making his cheeks turn redder.   
  
"Just let me go get breakfast ready" Niki rolled his eyes. He quickly got on pants and slipped on a shirt before leaving. Rinne watched Niki with a smile. It was no stranger to anyone that Rinne had the hots for Niki. Everything out of his mouth was Niki this or Niki that which annoyed his unit mates especially Niki. Niki was about to take out eggs of the fridge but stopped. He couldn't explain it but his heart sped up. His cheeks were still red from earlier. He felt a surge within hs veins that he couldn't understand.   
  
Niki shook his head to shrug it off, not wanting his thoughts to drown him. He opened the firdge and scanned the items. He picked out the egg carton and closed the fridge. He yawned as he approached the stove. The stove turned on with a crackled when Niki turned the dial. More noises came from his cooking when he cracked the egg against the counter and cracked it open as the insides of the egg went into the pan. The smell must've gotten into Rinne's nose quickly because before Niki knew it. He felt two arms snake around him from behind.   
  
"Mmm~ I knew it was your cooking" Rinne hummed into Niki's ear. Niki sighed and kept watching the egg in the pan simmer. "What do you want from me Rinne-kun?"   
  
Rinne whispered into Niki's ear, "I want you my Niki-kyun~" He nipped at Niki's ear which made Niki made a cute noise to the nip. "Gah! Rinne-kun! Don't do that when I'm cooking. You'll make me burn breakfast. I never burn anything. If I burn this, you won't be getting breakfast" Niki threatened. "Fine, fine. You're such a bully Niki-kyun~" Rinne whined. He released Niki from his embrace. "Rinne-kun says no to bullying"  
  
Rinne went over to the dinning room table and sat down. He was really bored without Niki by his side. "Niki-kyun!~ I miss you already~" he whined out. "I'm almost done Rinne-kun. Please be patient" Niki replied.   
  
A frewminutes later, Niki joined Rinne by placing a place in front of Rinne and sat down across from Rinne with his plate. The two sat in silence. It was really awkward between the two. Niki thought Rinne knew about last night and would prefer not to bring it up first. Sure enough, Rinne did remember. "Hey, Niki-kyun..." Rinne started to say. Niki looked up and his blue eyes were met with Rinne's teal eyes. Rinne's voice was serious for once, not his usual joking voice.   
  
"About last night..."   
  
"Yeah..." Niki said softly, feeling embarassed   
  
"I don't want it to be a one time thing....I know I explicity say "I love you" to you constantly. I know you have disgust over my actions but trust me when I say this Niki-kyun, I truly do have feelings for you. Please, please don't let it be a one time thing between us...because I love you. You mean so much to me and you have no idea. Our love making last night was one of the best things that had ever happened to me. I'm telling you this all from my heart Niki-kyun. If you don't like me the same way, I und-"   
  
Before Rinne could say anything, a pair of lips connected with his. "Mph!" Rinne was surpised to see that Niki had intiated a kiss with him. The kiss was short and sweet which gave Rinne his answer. Niki broke the kiss, slightly panting from it. "That's all I needed to hear" he said softly. "Rinne-kun, I have to be honest with you. I love you too...I just...I just couldn't accept the fact that I have fallen for you" he pressed his forehead against Rinne's. "After hearing that, it reassured me to know that you have the same feelings and that I had nothing to worry about. I always thought that those times you always tried to get in my pants was just for the sole purpose of pleasure for youself"   
  
Rinne chuckled to Niki's mushiness. "Niki-kyun~ Stop being this way~ You're just too sweet like honey~ Too pure for this world full of sin~". Rinne's cheeks turned a little shade of red from Niki's words. Niki never knew Rinne could ever blush.   
  
Niki gave a smile and kissed Rinne's forehead when he pulled away. "Does this mean we'r-"   
  
"Definately Niki-kyun~ I would be your husband. In return, you'll be my wife"   
  
Niki rolled his eyes and pecked Rinne's lips. "Yeah, yeah". Niki never felt so much happiness. He had been bottling up his feelings for awhile now for his red haired leader; his feelings were finally poured which gave relief to his soul. Rinne felt just as happy as Niki was. He had always thought that Niki hated him and wanted him to leave.   
  
Rinne brought Niki back into a kiss. "Mmm~" Niki hummed contently into Rinne's mouth. This sound was always music to his ears; Niki's voice was like an angel's voice to him. "Niki-kyun~" he tried to talk in between their kissing. They were both lost in each other in love, lust, and yearning. Their kissing slowly turned into a passionate hot make out between the two. Rinne had backed Niki up against the wall, continuing to feel and taste Niki.   
  
Niki knew, within his beating heart, he needed Rinne. He wanted Rinne. He desired Rinne. He craved Rinne. And that was what he got.   
  
  



End file.
